You Belong With Me
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: Alfred is in love with his best friend Arthur, but Arthur is dating Francis.  Alfred knows that he and Arthur belong together.  Now if only he can get Arthur to see that...UsXUK
1. Al and Arty School and Francis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 1: Al and Arty; School and Francis**

Alfred looked over at his best friend. Arthur Kirkland was sitting in the passenger seat of Alfred's Mercedes as Alfred drove them (along with his younger brother Matthew) to school. Alfred turned his eyes to the road once more, a feeling of longing clenching at his heart. Alfred had been in love with Arthur since they were 7 and he had moved into the house next door to Arthur's. They had been best friends ever since, though Arthur would always say it was just because the other would never leave him alone. Everyone knew the Brit had a hard time expressing his feelings and didn't really mean that. They were both 18 now and seniors at Hetalia High School (Home of the Hetalia High Hawks).

Just two months ago Alfred had been all prepared to finally tell Arthur his feelings when Arthur had announced that he was dating Francis Bonnefoy, the new student from France who made up one third of the Bad Touch Trio. Alfred had been heartbroken, but he told Arthur he was happy for him and gave him a hug in congratulations. Alfred could swear that a look of what appeared to be disappointment had flashed across Arthur's face for a second, but he shrugged it off as wishful thinking.

The three parked in their usual spot and went into the courtyard outside of the school to meet up with their friends. Matthew instantly glued himself to his boyfriend's side and Alfred scowled at the albino. Gilbert only smirked back before kissing Matt good-morning and resuming his conversation with Antonio. Antonio soon got distracted and wondered over to Lovino, who was trying to start a fight with Feliciano's boyfriend Ludwig, glomping the angry Italian from behind. Feliciano watched on, his usual care free and friendly expression in place, eating a small bowl of what appeared to be pasta. Their other friends were there as well, but most of them were being relatively well behaved compared to the ones mentioned. Many of the less dramatic ones were sitting together under a nearby tree. Heracles was asleep under the shady tree, leaning on Kiku's shoulder, and the Japanese boy was blushing the color of a firetruck from the intimate position. It was quite amusing for those watching. Elizabeta was snapping pictures of the couple with her digital camera, squealing fan-girlishly at the cuteness of her two friends.

"Hey, Iggy! Want to come over for dinner tonight? Mom's making roast!" Alfred turned on the puppy-pout face as he looked down at his crush. Arthur glared up at the bespectacled boy, hands on his slim hips. Alfred felt his breath catch at the cuteness of Arthur's stance and desperately hoped no one else had noticed. Arthur looked so beautiful today. But then again, Alfred always thought Arthur looked more beautiful than anyone else in the world ever had or could. To Alfred, the shorter boy was perfect.

"I told you not to call me that, you git! But I suppose I could come over tonight. My brothers are on a business trip until next month and I'm getting a bit tired of eating take-out." Arthur's family was very wealthy. His parents had died when he was 5, so he lived with his older brothers who ran the family company. Alfred smiled brightly at his emerald eyed counterpart and nodded happily. Arthur would have cooked for himself but, after an incident a few years ago where the stove nearly blew up while he was making waffles (Don't ask...-_-), Arthur's brothers no longer allowed him to use the stove...or the microwave...or the blender...or anything electrical or gas powered in the kitchen really.

"Cool! Come back over around 5:30. OK?" Mentally, Alfred whooped in happiness. His family loved Arthur and it meant he got to spend time with the shorter boy minus their friends. "I'll call Mom during lunch and get a definite time you need to be there to eat!" Arms wrapped around Arthur's shoulders and a golden-blond head leaned on top of Arthur's sandy-blond one. Arthur scowled and pulled away sharply.

"Francis, I told you not to do that! I'm not an arm rest or a piece of furniture!" Arthur huffed angrily and turned back to Alfred, ignoring his boyfriend completely. "5:30 sounds fine. You remembered to ask first this time, didn't you?" A thick sandy-blonde brow was raised at the American. Alfred scoffed at his friend.

"Of course! I would never invite someone over for dinner without the expressed permission of my parents...again." Arthur rolled his eyes in acceptance.

"_Mon cher,_ are you already planning on doing something tonight? Perhaps, it could be rescheduled for a later day?" The duo looked over at Francis, having momentarily forgotten his existence. " I had thought that you and I could spend some time together, especially as your family is out and your house is empty!" The Frenchman winked lasciviously. Arthur turned bright red and his eyes screamed murder.

"The hell you stupid frog? I told you I'm not going to sleep with you! Bug me about it again and you won't be able to even consider such activities with anyone!" Alfred glared at Francis from behind Arthur's back. Francis was so stupid. Arthur hated being pushed into anything. The more you tried to push him into something, the more he refused to do it. "And I already have plans to hang out with Alfred. You should have asked earlier, not just assumed I was free or willing to cancel my plans for you. If you keep bothering me about such nonsense you won't just be single! I'll get out my special knife!"

Francis and Alfred both paled at the mention of Arthur's 'special knife'. It had been a present from his oldest brother Scott for his 14th birthday and Arthur used it like a professional. Scott had explained that this was expected of him. The Kirkland family had generations of pirates as their ancestors. You never wanted to be on the receiving end of Arthur's skill with his 'special knife'. It was the knife he used when he actually meant to cause a person harm or make sure a threat stuck.

He'd once used it on Gilbert. It was just after Gilbert started dating Matt. Alfred and Arthur paid the German (Prussian) boy a visit and brought the knife along to add some substance to their threat of death and castration should the red-eyed boy hurt Matt, who Arthur thought of as a younger brother (and who _is_ Alfred's younger brother). Gilbert still had nightmares about it and everyone knew to back off when Arthur got mad enough to bring up that knife. Francis had better shut up and listen well or he'd be a dead (eunuch) man. Alfred did a victory dance in his head as he watched Arthur yell. Arthur had chosen to spend time with him over Francis! Alfred didn't think the day could get much better unless Arthur broke up with Francis and declared his undying love for Alfred. Alfred snorted mentally. Like that would ever happen! Maybe in his dreams. But Alfred could wish, couldn't he?

Their friends were watching the scene with a great deal of interest, none so much as Alfred though. Alfred loved Arthur and wanted him to be happy. He knew he and Arthur were perfect for one another, but he refused to ruin Arthur's relationship with Francis for such a selfish reason. Even though he knew if Francis and Arthur broke up there would be nothing stopping Alfred from going after his emerald eyed best friend, Alfred wanted what made Arthur happy. If Arthur was happy with Francis, then Alfred would be happy for him. That was what truly loving someone was.

Antonio, still glomping a struggling Lovino, and Gilbert, his arm wrapped loosely around Matt's waist, snickered as they watched their friend get ripped to shreds by the force of the angry British man's scolding. Though Gilbert was even paler than usual, probably from the knife threat calling up unpleasant memories.

Inside the school building the first bell rang, calling a stop to Arthur's verbal abuse of his (for now) boyfriend. The group quickly rushed into the school, all determined not to be tardy. If you were late they gave you detention with Mr. Braginsky, the scary Russian teacher! No one wanted that. As Arthur jogged over to Alfred, leaving Francis behind them, to head inside with his friends Alfred felt a small measure of hope take life within his heart. Francis didn't deserve Arthur.


	2. Arthur and His Oblivious Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 2: Arthur and His Oblivious Friend**

Sometimes Arthur couldn't understand why he was in love with such an oblivious moron. Alfred just didn't seem to understand all his hints, and dating Francis had already become more trouble than it was worth. Arthur had realized he was in love with his best friend, Alfred F. Jones, four months ago. Once Arthur came to this realization, it was easy for him to see that Alfred seemed to harbor similar feelings for him. Starting a relationship should have been easy. But this was Alfred. Nothing was ever easy with him.

Arthur had tried all manner of hints, nudges, and encouragement to get Alfred to ask him out...or at least admit his feelings (whatever they were). It wasn't that Arthur couldn't have made the first move. It was just that he worried about what it was Alfred felt for him. Was it love or just a crush? Did Alfred even like him enough to date him? Was he misinterpreting Alfred's feelings for him entirely? Questions like these plagued the Brit. He didn't want to look like a fool by confessing to his taller friend only to find out the American didn't feel the same. That would be much too painful.

If Arthur was being honest, he might admit that he was only dating Francis to get Alfred's attention. He was honest enough to admit it to himself, in any case. Francis had moved to town from France the first month of the summer (before the start of the current school year) and immediately began pursuing the abrasive Brit with a furor one couldn't help but admire. Arthur was flattered by the attention, but he really didn't care for Francis. Not as a person or as a possible partner in _any_ way. Potential lover or possible lab partner, Arthur wasn't going for it. Every time the Frenchman asked him out Arthur would instantly decline. Francis wasn't what he wanted. Francis wasn't Alfred.

After two months of trying to surreptitiously get Alfred to tell him how he felt, Arthur decided to employ a different approach. After months of repeatedly saying no, Arthur accepted Francis's offer of a date. It hadn't been an awful night. The Frenchman took him out to eat at a nice restaurant and then to a movie. It would have even been mildly pleasant had Francis not spent a better part of the night trying to feel up his British companion. It was rather tiresome for Arthur to have to continually fight off these advances without being too rude. Even so, when Francis ended the evening by asking Arthur to be his boyfriend, Arthur agreed.

It was a bit of a disappointment to Arthur when he informed his friends of his new relationship. Most had simply smiled and congratulated him. But Alfred...Alfred had paused only a moment before smiling broadly and exclaiming how happy he was for his shorter friend. The nearly suffocating hug of congratulations stung a bit and Arthur couldn't stop the disappointment that flickered across his eyes for a moment before he could hide it behind feigned amusement. He sincerely hoped no one had seen his expression slip. If they had, no one had ever mentioned it to him.

That night, Arthur had cried himself to sleep. He wasn't really sure what he had expected Alfred to do. Was he expecting Alfred to tell him he couldn't date Francis and declare his undying love to Arthur right there in the school yard? That would never happen anywhere but his dreams. Perhaps he had just wanted Alfred to show some..._any_...displeasure at the thought that he was going to date someone else. Especially Francis! Alfred had hated the Frenchman from day one! But Alfred hadn't done any of that.

So, here he was. Two months into a relationship he wasn't happy in, still in love with his best friend. A best friend who probably wasn't going to figure out how much Arthur wanted to be with him anytime soon. Not only that, but Francis was constantly pressuring the Brit for sex. Arthur didn't want to sleep with Francis and had told Francis it wasn't going to happen. The Frenchman just didn't seem to get it. Arthur had to resort to threats a number of times in order to get the other boy to keep his hands to himself. It was quite exhausting, to say the least.

Arthur knew it sounded girly, but he was a virgin...and he wanted his first time to be special. And by special, he meant with Alfred. Francis was passably attractive, but Alfred was so much more than that. Alfred was gorgeous, childish, funny, intelligent when he wanted to be, horribly dense, and a whole cornucopia of other amazing things that Arthur loved. No one could ever be as wonderful as his Alfred. If only he had the guts to tell said American that.

Arthur thought back to the confrontation he'd had that morning with Francis. And in front of their friends too! In front of Alfred! It was just like Francis to assume Arthur was going to be free and willing to spend time with him. Or to assume that if Arthur wasn't free, he'd drop everything else to be with the Frenchman. And he didn't even want to think about the Frenchman's thinly veiled innuendos! How dare that bastard try to seduce him at all, let alone in a public place! A school for Gods' sakes! What nerve!

The end of the day bell rang suddenly, shocking Arthur out of his revelry. He glanced down at his notes and was annoyed to find the paper covered in random doodles. Moments later he realized he had no clue what they had done the entire class period. It was lucky for him that Belle (the Belgian foreign exchange student) was a good friend of his and also in this class. Stupid Economics! How he hated this class. Making a mental note to ask Belle for a copy of her notes Monday, Arthur gathered his things together and headed to his locker to meet up with Alfred and, possibly, Matthew. Matthew had been around a lot less since he and Gilbert got together, so it wasn't uncommon for Matt to go over to the albino's house after school instead of riding home with Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur reached the locker a few minutes later only to find Matt and Gilbert standing in front of Matt's locker. Matt was piling away books he didn't need and Gilbert was acting as a shelf, arms filled with all the textbooks his blond boyfriend did need to take home for the weekend. The pair nodded to Arthur as he approached, Matt adding a friendly smile as the Brit shifted his things in his arms and worked on opening the locker. Somehow Matt's locker had miraculously been placed right next to Arthur's locker...which also happened to be Alfred's locker. Arthur found it rather amusing how things like that just worked out sometimes.

After gathering all the necessary materials for his weekend assignments, Arthur glanced around to see if Alfred had arrived yet. A loud crash made him jerk his head in the direction of the science rooms. He turned just in time to see Alfred, who had been running down the hallway, crash into a locker and fall to the ground. Arthur couldn't hold back his laughter as his larger friend climbed back to his feet, glaring at the offending row of lockers as though it had been their fault he was going too fast to stop before hitting them.

Alfred scowled over at the sandy-blond teen, only to end up grinning when he saw the brilliant smile that was spread across the green-eyed boy's face. He brushed himself off, picking up his bag and the random assortment of papers that had fallen during the collision. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat when Alfred slung his arm over the smaller male's shoulders in a friendly manner and asked, "Ready to go home?" The sandy-blond gave a little nod, a small giggle escaping from between his lips even though he tried to hold it in. Alfred grinned back and the pair began a playful banter as they headed for the car. Neither noticed the pair of icy-blue eyes watching them. And those eyes weren't happy. Not at all.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was suffering from a major case of writers block with this chapter! But the good news is that I have finally finished this chapter and am half-way through the third of four chapters! WOO! I really enjoy writing this story and hope you all enjoy reading it just as much...-crosses fingers-...Anyways, I have also been writing some other USUK stuff that I have also posted. One is going to be a series of 100 drabbles based on one word themes! It's probably my favorite so I'd cry with joy if you checked it out and reviewed for me! ^-^ Next chapter in 'You Belong With Me' will be up in the next 3 weeks so don't give up on me yet! Read and review please! P.S. Poll up on my profile for the last chapter of this story. Who wants a Lemon? If you do, go and vote 'YES' or else I might decide not to have one (and I really want to write one, but I'll wait to see what you readers want me to do...T-T Don't forget to vote!)**


	3. Frogs and Fist Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Light violence and attempted rape. **

**Chapter 3: Frogs and Fist Fights**

Alfred pulled into his house's driveway around 3:30. School was over for the week and it was time for our favorite duo to go their separate ways for a few hours. Arthur gathered his things from the passenger's side of Alfred's car. He had some things he needed to do before going over to the Joneses' house for dinner. As dinner had been moved back to 7:30 he had plenty of time to accomplish it all if he didn't waste any time goofing off. Alfred gave the green-eyed teen his usual wide grin, grabbing his own bag and waving goodbye as Arthur crossed the lawn to his own house.

Matt was at Gilbert's house, presumably to study. Alfred wasn't so sure that was what they were really doing though. 'Oh, well!' Alfred trudged up the stairs to his room, flopping down onto the bed as soon as his door was closed. 'That albino's been warned. He knows better than to do anything I'll hear about and not like...probably.' Alfred looked out his window from his place on the bed, thinking about his British friend, and sighed longingly. Frowning a bit, Alfred sat up and drug his backpack over, pulling random things out. 'Better get this homework done before Artie comes back or I'll never hear the end of it!' Alfred laughed out loud and set to work. Maybe if he got done early he'd go see what Arthur was doing.

Meanwhile, Arthur was also doing his homework. He always did his homework right away, otherwise he tended to forget it was even there. And that never seemed to make the teachers very happy. The petite Brit hated to admit it, but he could be rather forgetful about such things. He absently wondered what Alfred was up to as he cracked open his Calculus notes and began his assigned problems.

********

About an hour and a half later, Arthur had finished his work and was cleaning up his bedroom a bit. He was considering asking Alfred to stay the night at his house, as it felt very empty in the large house when his brothers were all gone. Alfred usually agreed to such things, knowing how much Arthur hated to be alone.

A knock on the front door had the green-eyed teen rushing down the stairs to the entryway. The moment he opened the portal he instantly regretted his actions. On the front step stood Francis Bonnefoy holding what appeared to be a bouquet of roses. "What is it Francis? I'm a bit busy right now." Arthur scowled a bit, trying not to sound too rude. It was bad enough he was stringing the Frenchman along, he didn't want to be outright mean to the other teen.

Arthur knew he wasn't considered nice by most people. It wasn't that he tried to be abrasive! It was just that he had a hard time communicating with people he wasn't close to. He realized that he probably came off as rude and insensitive to Francis and basically everyone he wasn't friends with (and possibly a few he _was_ friends with), but the Brit just couldn't help it! The only people he could speak to for any substantial period without his insecurities making him sound like an ill-mannered prat every time were Alfred, Kiku, and Matthew. All of their other friends understood by now that he didn't mean anything by it and learned to read beneath the harsh tones and angry words.

Francis hadn't been around long enough, and wasn't close enough to Arthur on an emotional level, to realize that and had more than once ended up offended or angry or both because of something Arthur said but hadn't meant as harshly as it had come out. This in mind, Arthur always tried to remind himself to be a little less abrasive when the Frenchman was around. Even if he didn't really want to be in a relationship with the other boy, he was and that meant that Francis's feelings deserved some consideration. Although, the fact that he was dating the Frenchman to make someone else jealous might make him a bit hypocritical. Though he sincerely doubted that Francis loved him either. It was more likely than not that the flamboyant blond was just trying to get into Arthur's pants. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard the rumors of Francis sneaking around and having sex with other people behind his back, not that he really cared beyond the initial feeling of offense at the Frenchman's disrespect for the relationship they were technically in.

"_Mon amour_, might I come in for a moment?" Francis purred in a way that most people would probably consider attractive. Arthur just thought it sounded stupid. French just seemed to peeve him for some reason. Perhaps it was his British heritage that predisposed him to dislike all things French. Who really knew? Arthur bit his lip as his mind scrambled for a good way to say no.

"I don't think so Francis. I have a lot to do before I go over to Alfred's house and I'm already running behind. Could it wait?" Arthur winced internally when he saw the taller boy's eyes freeze a bit. Francis seemed angry for some reason. Why was that? A moment later, Arthur was being forced back into the house by his boyfriend. The roses lay forgotten on the floor in the entryway as the taller slammed the front door shut with his foot.

Francis was pushing him harshly on the front of the shoulders, herding him away from the door and into the living room. Arthur's heart sped up. He didn't feel very safe right now. His eyes flitted around, searching for an escape, but Francis had him trapped. Arthur was knocked to the floor near the sofa and a heavy body quickly trapped him on his back. Francis straddled the terrified Brit's legs, icy-blue eyes glaring down at him, one of his hands keeping Arthur's arms above his head and unable to move. Arthur began to thrash and flail violently, trying in vain to force the other man off of him. He was so busy focusing on getting away from the Frenchman, he almost missed it when his captor began to speak to him.

"It is always about _Alfred_, isn't it _mon cher_?" Francis sneered at his boyfriend, taking in the wild eyes and defensive body language directed at him.

"What the devil does that have to do with anything? Let me up, Francis! I don't like this! Let me up!" Arthur's voice took on a desperate quality. Francis just watched, face clearly displaying his anger. The Frenchman's free hand came to caress the side of his captives jaw. Arthur jerked his head to the side and attempted to bite the offending hand when it followed. This only got him a harsh slap to the face.

"Stop that! And you know damn well what it has to do with this! You want him, don't you? You would rather have him, but since you can't you are settling for me! It is true, is it not? You love him and not me, don't you?" Arthur looked away guiltily, trying to ignore the pain in his cheek. So that's what had him so upset. Francis sneered at the guilty expression he saw. "I have seen the way you look at him. You would sleep with him in an instant if he asked you, would you not? But you deny me. You deny me when I am the one you are with! I have been the perfect boyfriend and yet you would rather be with that imbecilic American next door! You owe me something for that. You owe me what should be mine!" Francis's hand moved from Arthur's jaw, sliding down to pull at the smaller teen's clothing.

Arthur's mind blanked for a moment. This couldn't be happening! Francis couldn't be about to rape him! He just couldn't! "I'm sorry Francis! I'm sorry I led you on like that! Please, just let me go and we'll talk about it! We can still be friends! You don't want to do this! I'm sorry! Please, just...just don't do this to me!" Arthur began to struggle once more, bucking and twisting, anything to throw the body on top of his off. The Frenchman ripped at his clothing, almost as if the wildly flailing body below him wasn't moving at all, tugging Arthur's pants off and tearing his T-shirt away from the pale chest it hid.

"Ah, _mon amour_. That is where you are wrong. Nothing will give me more pleasure than doing this. Perhaps I cannot have your heart, but your body will be mine!" Francis began to open the front of his own pants and Arthur let out a blood curdling scream.

********

Alfred was bored. He'd finished all his homework about 20 minutes before and couldn't think of anything to do but go bother Arthur until dinner. That decided, the American wondered across his lawn to the back door of Arthur's house, swiping the spare key from inside the patio grill as he went. Arthur had entrusted its location to him because Alfred liked to come over at random times and he sometimes didn't feel like answering the door. This way, Alfred could just let himself in whenever he pleased. The blue-eyed teen paused as he reached the door to admire the beautiful landscape of Arthur's garden. It was Arthur's first addition to the house when he and his brothers moved in and he had been meticulous about caring for it ever since. The thought brought a smile to the American's face. One of the things that Alfred thought made Arthur so perfect for him was their shared love of nature and the outdoors. Arthur didn't look it, but he loved to be outside and was constantly putting off indoor chores to spend time under the open sky. They loved so many of the same things. Alfred hoped this meant Arthur would see that they belonged together soon. Nothing could be better than if that were to happen, in Alfred's opinion.

Alfred slipped into the house, quietly shutting the back door behind himself. He hoped he'd be able to sneak up on his friend. Arthur had the most adorable surprised face! Alfred grinned once more, in anticipation, and moved towards the front of the house with an ease that showed how comfortable he was and how many times he had been inside the house. A scream and a sudden crash had him running toward the living room. His heart beat violently, fear grabbing hold of him. Alfred burst into the living room. It took a split second for his mind to process the scene before him. Alfred rushed forward, seeing red. A roar of anger escaped his throat, shocking Francis from his place.

How dare that bastard try to touch his Iggy! Alfred seized the Frenchman by his shirt, hauling him away from the obviously terrified Brit. Alfred watched as Arthur huddled himself in a corner. Then, he noticed something that made his blood boil in fury. Arthur's head was bleeding, he had a bruise forming on once side of his face, he was almost naked, and he was crying. Francis felt his blood freeze as the American grasping him shifted then tightened his hold and glared down, eyes hard and glasses glinting menacingly.

********

Arthur's scream was cut off as Francis slammed his head into the floor repeatedly. Arthur kicked out his legs, knocking over a small end-table nearby and sending a large vase crashing to the floor. Seconds later, the door from the kitchen burst open and an angry roar echoed through the room. Francis fell over in shock, loosing his hold on the Brit's arms, and was instantly dragged into the air by strong arms. Arthur hurriedly scrambled away, huddling in a corner. His head swam with pain and he felt blood coming from the spot on his skull that had been recently acquainted with the hardwood floor.

When he finally got his thoughts straight enough to realize that someone had saved him, Arthur turned his dazed eyes to the other side of the room. Francis was a good 5 inches off the ground and, holding the despicable blond up by his neck, there was Alfred F. Jones. Arthur felt his entire body relax. Alfred had saved him. He was safe now that Alfred was here. Then he realized that Francis was turning blue. It wouldn't be good if Alfred killed the fucker and was sent to prison for it. Not after he had just saved Arthur from a fate (Arthur considered) worse than death!

Summoning up all the strength he could muster for now, Arthur managed to rasp out a single word. It wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be. It was heard. "Alfred!" Said American turned to look at the emerald-eyed teen, his harsh expression immediately softening as he saw the panicked look in the others eyes. The deep green gaze conveyed what their owner wanted to say but didn't have the strength to. Alfred sighed and let go of the Frenchman, letting the vermin drop to the floor coughing and gasping for air, before hurrying over to Arthur's side. "Alfred..." Arthur tried to speak again, but his throat was soar from his earlier scream. As soon as the American was close enough, Arthur threw himself into the others arms and began to sob.

"Shh! It's okay now. I'm here. You're safe now. You're safe." The larger teen wrapped his arms around his petite crush, the comforting words as much for himself as for the boy in his strong hold. He let Arthur bury his face in the front of his T-shirt, soaking it with tears.

********

Hours later, Arthur was being safely bundled into Alfred's bed for the night as Alfred prepared a makeshift bed for himself on the floor nearby. The police had been called to take Francis into custody, reports and statements had been filed, and Arthur's brothers had been notified. Arthur was pressing charges against the Frenchman, so he and Alfred were required to spend some time answering the polices' questions on what happened.

Alfred's parents (as well as Alfred himself) had insisted that Arthur stay at their home until his brothers returned from their business trip. Scott, Irin, and Wallice had wanted to come home as soon as possible, but their business was very important and they had no way to reschedule. Also, Arthur had promised bodily harm to his siblings if they cut their trip short just for him.

"You shouldn't let me take your bed, Alfred." Arthur's soft, tired voice caught the American's attention as he arranged blankets on the floor of his bedroom. The Brit was half asleep as it was and the taller boy refused to let his friend sleep on the floor or in a separate guest room. Alfred needed Arthur close so he could be sure the emerald-eyed boy was okay. In truth, Alfred was just as shaken by the attack as Arthur was. He kept thinking about what might have happened had he not barged in like he had. The thought made him cringe and his blood boil in rage.

"It's alright, Artie. I want you to sleep in the bed. I'm fine on the floor." Alfred smiled reassuringly at his tired friend. Arthur's eyes were drifting shut every few seconds but he was shaking himself awake, determined not to sleep yet. "You need the rest." Arthur frowned at his friend from his place in the center of Alfred's bed. Suddenly, his exhausted brain had an idea. Arthur's hand shot out, grabbing the taller boy's arm and pulling him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Alfred stared at Arthur in confusion. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Share with me."

"What?" Alfred gave the Brit a bewildered look, leaning back so he could get a better look at the serious expression on the green-eyed teen's face.

"Share the bed with me. That way we can both sleep well." This seemed a perfectly reasonable compromise to Arthur, but Alfred hesitated.

"But, Artie,you were attacked today. I don't want to upset you accidentally. Won't it scare you to have me so close?" Arthur winced at the reminder of the attack, but he refused to back down.

"You won't upset me! If anything, I'll feel safer if we share the bed! I trust you...you saved me today. I could never be scared of you..." Alfred felt his heart melt as he took in the the pleading expression in those beautiful emerald orbs that seemed to pierce him to his very soul. Arthur broke their eye contact and shifted so he was under the blankets on the side of the bed that pressed against the wall. He left the other side of the blankets pulled back and looked up at Alfred expectantly. Alfred sighed in defeat and got up to turn off the light before removing his glasses and setting them on the table. Sliding beneath the warm blankets beside his crush, Alfred closed his eyes. He made sure to leave as much space as he could between them so as not to crowd the Brit and cause a panic.

"Goodnight, Artie." The American opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a while, sight adjusting to the darkness as he willed sleep to take him.

"Night, Alfred. And thank you." Alfred squeezed his eyes closed tightly, fighting back the emotions that threatened to spill out of him. They were quiet for a long time and Alfred assumed that Arthur was asleep. Suddenly, a warm body rolled to press against Alfred's side. Alfred surreptitiously watched from below pale lashes as Arthur, thinking Alfred was asleep, snuggled close, keeping an eye on Alfred's face as he was trying not to wake the taller boy. Alfred felt his petite friend settle down and chuckled, opening his eyes to see the red blush spread over the Brit's features, so dark it could be seen easily even in the dark of the bedroom with the moonlight from the single window providing the only light.

Arthur shifted as though to move away but Alfred wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and burying his nose in the soft ash-blond hair on Arthur's head. He could feel soft puffs of air escaping Arthur's mouth and nose hitting his neck. Arthur was tense at first, but the exhaustion and the warmth of Alfred's body soon eased him until he was cuddled to Alfred's chest with his arms returning the larger male's embrace. Sleep claimed them both soon after, Alfred's mind registering one last thought before he succumbed. 'Mine.'

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 3 is finally done! WOO! So, I really need you all to go and vote on the pole (see my profile) to help me decide whether or not the next chapter (which will also be the last chapter) is going to have a yaoi scene for Alfred and Arthur! If you decide you don't want a smexy ending for this fic, I might write a oneshot fic of Al and Artie's first time in this AU and post it separately...but I'd rather write it here if possible. So, the moral of this A/N is to vote yes or no for the smexy times in the next chapter! Review please!**

**Scott = Scotland**

**Wallice = Wales**

**Irin = Ireland**


End file.
